Betrayal
by redheartsandblackcrosses
Summary: Stacey finds a little girl and takes her in and becomes her unofficial guardian,she takes her on her quests to kill yoma against the organizations wishes. Sorry I'm rubbish at typing summaries. The story is much better I promise. All OC'S. If you don't like then don't read. Not femslash.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Stacey, I am not human nor a monster but somewhere in between, I have no feeling that I know of, I don't cry nor do I regret. I am over 100 years old and do not have any friends or family but I do however have a job. I work for people who make beings like me they are called the Organization. My job is to hunt down creatures called Yoma and destroy them. One hot summer's day I went on a mission to kill a Yoma. On my way I saw a human girl in the woods she was sitting on the ground in the shade of a huge willow tree. Her blond long hair waved in the gentle breeze. Her blue eyes sparked in the sun. Her ripped white dress was covered in blood I stared at her for a moment she looked at me and stood up. The girl came up to me. She looked at me and went to touch a cut I had on my face. She smiled like she was happy to see me her eyes closed and she gently fell towards me I put my hands out to catch her. I lied her down under the tree she was before. A woman came with short brown hair she looked into my golden eyes and took 6 steps back.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT GIRL!" the woman yelled running away. She ran straight for a small village called Rabona. As I looked back from watching the woman run into the distance, the girl's face went emotionless as the leaves surrounding her blew across in the breeze.

"Hello" I said with no emotion at all. The girl sat up. "What's your name?" I said even though I didn't care "Where do you live?" she turned her head to look away from me "are you ok?" I stood up and started to walk towards the village. As I got near the gate I heard a man cry out to me.

"Your kind aren't welcome here silver eyed witch"

"I was called by your mayor to help"

"We don't need your help" I was about to turn and walk away until I heard a woman scream from inside the village gates. I jumped over the wooden 6 foot gate into the village. I ran up to the woman that was still screaming. I saw a body on the ground and it looked like she had her inners ripped out and eaten. I heard a loud scream down an alleyway. As I ran towards the scream the smell of blood grow thick in the air. As I got closer I could see piles of body's with inners ripped out and the floor was soaked in blood and the Yoma was standing at the end with a little boy in its arms and the Yoma's hand in the boy's stomach. As I charged towards the Yoma. As I drew my sword, ran up the wall and landed behind it. It slashed my right leg I jumped and plunged my sword into its big gray neck. As I looked at the entrance I saw the girl she was clinging onto the wall and as I looked at her she fell onto the hard concrete floor below. A man went to her

"Are you ok" he said in a deep voice "hollow little girl"

"She'll be fine" I said walking up to her, I picked her up

"Thank you I'm sorry about the gate captain and my wife"

"Your wife? Oh that woman that yelled at me is your wife, and you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm the mayor of this little town and again I thank you if there is any thin I can do for you just let me know"

"Well if you have two spare rooms in one of your inns may I stay we stay there for the night"

"Of course follow me please" we walked to the inn it had a weird name it was called 'Mikes inn' and mike didn't even own the place, anyway as I walked in with this little girl in my arms everyone staid at me they was all saying

'A silver eyed witch' the place smelt like pigs and horse manure.

"Sorry we only have the one room" the mayor said as i stood at the counter, I rolled my silver eyes in disappointment

"Fine well share, dose it at least have two beds?"

"Yes of course

"How much is it?"

"Sorry?"

"To stay for the night how much is it?"

"Only £50 a night"

"Are you kidding me!"

"This way please" we had to walk up two flights of filthy old stairs to get to are floor. When we got to the room he unlocked the door and I carried the girl in.  
as I carried the girl into the room, the cold air and smell of sewage from the drains covered us. The beds were nothing but a sheet and mattress but it would do, as I lay the girl down I turned my head around to the mayor

"Sorry it's not much" he said in a happy voice

"Its fine, as long as were safe here" I replied as I turned back to the girl. When I saw the girl was in a deep sleep, I decided to carry on with my work. I opened the rusty old windows and a gusted of freezing cold wind came rushing towards me. My silver armour grow heavy and my eyes started to ace. I sat on the windowsill with my legs hanging out the window. I looked back at the girl and didn't fell a bit of sympathy for what I was about to do. As I leaped out of the window before I could even put one of my feet on the ground a Yoma knocked me out of the air. as it dragged me across the cold, wet floor, I looked back up to the window and noticed the little girl standing there. The Yoma let go of neck and turned to face me, the Yoma raised it's big purple arm and it's sharp claws dug into me as it scratched my face I looked up to up at him. His mouth was dripping with red, warm blood with the smell of human inners lingers on him. I reached back for my sword, but it wasn't there. Before I had a chance to blink the Yoma gave out a glass shattering scream as the girl stabbed him in the back with my sword.

As the Yoma fell forward, I quickly got to my feet and moved out of the way, before it crushed me. I limped over to the girl and sharply snatched my sword back. As I put it back into its holder, the girl wrapped her arms tightly around my stomach and started to cry. I awkwardly hugged her back to try and stop her crying. As I hugged her I could feel lines on her back, I felt her back getting wet and then I could smell blood but not from the Yoma. Her arm clutched tightly around me i could feel her blood running down her back and at that moment i was about to do something I never thought I would do in my whole life. I grabbed her hand and took her to the nearest cloths shop I could see.

"Pick something" I said she looked at me and smiled i could even here a slight laugh come out of her mouth "go on then pick something" she hugged me and ran to the dresses i shock my head and followed her. As I followed her I looked at her I wondered "has she been cared for like this before like I haven't?" Soon I stopped wondering and I could hear the whispers of the children and parents saying "silver eyed witch" and "what has she done to that girl?" I ignored the whispers as the children were forced out of the shop by their worried parents. I smiled and saw the little girl stroking the beads on one of the dresses

"Do u want the dress" i said to the girl as I picked it up, she nodded and we went to the till when we got to it the man behind it was shaking even his long beard was moving.

"How much for the dress?" I asked

"no charge for you" He said he scanned the dress and gave it to the girl. His hand was shaking with fear. He smiled at the girl as he quivered, the girl stared at him with her big blue eyes then she took the dress and clutched my hand. The man stared in amazement and was lost for words. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it and mumbled "were closed." The girl glared at the door then the man, she turned her head to me and I nodded. We walked out to see everyone whispering and pointing at the shop in horror then it fell silence when they all saw the girl holding my hand. I whispered

"Let's go." To the girl Her head dropped down as she was close to dragging her dress behind I started to walk on but the girl didn't follow me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked even though she couldn't answer me, she started crying so I kneeled in front of her she pointed to her leg  
I lifted up her dress just enough to see her leg was slit from her knee down, it also looked like someone had tried to stitch it up but obviously it didn't work.

They all saw her leg bleeding, one woman screamed out

"Silver eyed which, she heart her" The stitches were covered in dripping blood, I said "don't worry I'll sort it out." I picked her up gently and walked back to the dress shop. I put the girl down and started knocking on the dress shop's door, "we're closed" said the man stuttering "I need to borrow your horse the little girl who just came in needs help." There was silence again then the door creaked open and the man threw the keys to the stables "take what you want," he cried. I wanted to reply but I could hear the man was sobbing. As I twisted my head to the girl the shop door gently closed in the breeze. I walked to the girl as held her hand, she gazed up and slightly smiled, I smiled back and turned to unlock the stables. In the stables the horses were startled by me, the girl smiled at the horses and the horses stopped.

I stood in shock as stuttered "u-u-um, which horse?" She pointed at a white horse with golden hair running down its neck. I picked the girl up and carried her towards the horse. As I placed her on she stroked the horse's side, I grinned and climbed up too. As the people outside glared at the stables door we burst out and rode towards the distance. At the apartment while my arms were shaking from carrying her all the way up the stairs I could feel the blood drizzling down her leg onto my arms and dripping onto the stairs leaving a trail below. Finally in the room I sat her on a chair and went to find something to stitch her leg. As I was in the other room I could hear her crying quietly, I walked back into the room and saw her whole legs were drowned in blood. I stared for a second then raced into the small, cramp kitchen and pulled out a towel from a draw, ran water under it and raced back into the main room. Her tears cleaned away some of the blood, but I dabbed the towel carefully onto her legs. Then with my sleeve I wiped her tears and said

"I'll fix it don't worry," she nodded while she sniffled in pain. I went back into the kitchen and started searching again back in the kitchen, I searched franticly in each draw as I could hear a crowd of people outside, I peeked out of the window, the crowd noticed me and raged into the building. I quickly swung my head around the door and whispered

"Get your stuff together; I'll fix it soon,"

**AN: Thanks for reading, it's my first time writing and would really like to know what you think. Hope you liked don't forget to leave a review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped her head down then her tears began to drop and swim in her blood. "I would just have to take her to a doctors," I thought. Meanwhile I could hear footsteps creaking up the staircase with the roars of the crowd. I hurried out of the kitchen, grabbed the girl and said "don't worry and don't look down," I pounced onto the windowsill and leapt out into the evening's warm air. With a tumble, we landed on the damp concrete and I charged towards where I left the horse earlier. As I was about to put the girl on the horse she grabbed my arm and began to weep, I said "look, I'll get us somewhere safe, understand?" She released her arms and I sat her onto the horses silky back. Just as the angry crowd saw me though the open window I staggered onto the horse and rode towards wherever we could get away from those people. As we rode on the day came to an end. We got close to the gates  
"What are we doing?" i said as i turned round on the horse

I whisked my head around to see the girl was looking back at Rabona, and then she slowly turned her head around

"you sure you can carry on with your legs like that?" She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. The horse galloped back towards the town. I drew out my sword and looked back to the girl, she gave a slight smile. In the town it was silent. Suddenly the church clock bonged and the echo of the bell surrounded the area in the breeze Soon a ripple of the smell of blood entered around us, the horse walked by each beat of the little girl's racing pulse. A yelp suddenly burst out while we passed an alley way. I climbed off the horse and dragged my sword behind me, the smell of blood grew thick in the air as I got closer. I swiftly pulled up my sword then heard another scream. I rushed towards the alley way. Down the alley way there was two Yoma's with blood and inners dangling off themasI charged towards the Yoma'sI could feel the presents of another silver eyed witch coming for me, i leaped in the air and the other one slice the two Yoma's in half with one strike.Fucking bitch!: as the yomas shook the earth as they landed, lI dropped to the blood damp ground I gazed up as a shadow came walking towards me with its silvery eyes staring into mine. I scanned quickly with my eyes for my sword then the little girl came behind me, lightly tapped me on the shoulder, I looked around and there she was with my sword. She handed it to me while looking upwards at the shadowy figure. The shadow grinned showing its tinted yellow teeth, I rose up and swiped up my sword and pointed it at the shadow

"what do you want?!" I yelled. The figure came out; I lay down my sword gently and put my arm around the little girl as she whined in fear.

"Stacey? Seriously?" Said the figure, it was someone from the organisation, Erin, she's a rank 1 (the strongest out of anyone. Whereas I'm rank 43.)she stopped grinning and glared at the girl "I thought you were heartless," I remained my arm around the girl "what's your point?!" I replied. Erin stared longingly at the girl

"What's her name?" She asked

"'don't know... She doesn't talk much." I said as I turned to look at the girl. Just as the girl spotted a Yoma came out from the sewers and started racing towards her, without sensing it, Erin slashed her sword across the Yoma's face. When it fell the Yoma landed with a thud. Erin moved around to see the Yoma bleeding. "Bet you haven't learnt that yet? I learnt that when I was rank 4! I gave her a look as if to say "like I care!". "Anyway, I've got to find a doctor for this girl, she's weak.

"Weak like your rank," Erin chuckled I rushed up to her and grabbed her neck, pinned her against the brick wall, drew out my sword, held it against her neck and screamed "SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!" Erin laughed while I grabbed her neck tighter, she drew out her sword, slashed my wrist and jumped up the wall and climbed over "always remember Stacey. Don't try and beat a rank 1." She laughed as she pounced off the wall the wind swept away blood towards us. I collapsed in front of the little girl holding onto my wrist. The girl kneeled down and her tears began to sink into the pool of blood below. "Hey, guess you're not the only one needing to see a doctor now." I groaned. She guided me towards the horse. The horse lay down for the little girl because there was no way I could lift her in this state. After we both were on the horse we drove it towards wherever we could get help. We took the horse out the nearest house the girl put her hand on her head and yawned.  
"are you ok" I asked, she nodded. We got the house the girl went and knocked on the old white door.  
"Hello who is it?" a woman said from inside the house, the girl knocked again.  
"I'm coming I'm coming" the woman said as she opened the door.

"Can i help you" she said the girl pointed at me

"oh my god" she went to close the door but the girl put her foot in the door to stop the door closing, she grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her towards me. the woman dug her heals in the dirt that was surrounding her house  
"p..p..p" the girl tried to speak. The woman looked at the girls sad eyes took her hand and came towards me.  
"Please help me" i whispered my eyes shut and i fell asleep.


End file.
